


A Show of Boldness

by TripleX_Tyrant



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleX_Tyrant/pseuds/TripleX_Tyrant
Summary: Keeping their relationship under wraps leaves Daisuke itching for physical contact. Ken wishes he could be so bold. Admittedly, lying under the covers at the back of the room during movie night probably isn't the smartest situation for that show of boldness.





	A Show of Boldness

**Author's Note:**

> DaiKen has been invading my psyche for too long! It's about time I wrote something for them. This fic features the Zero Two cast as young adults, with Daisuke at least still living at home.

“Don’t forget our deal,” Ken said, sitting on the floor of Daisuke’s room and rummaging through his backpack. Movie night was at Daisuke’s place tonight, and Ken was set to stay after. “When the others get here, no touchy stuff.”

“I know, I know.” Daisuke sat cross-legged on his bed, hands grabbing his ankles as he rocked back and forth. “When you remind me over and over again, it starts to sound like you hate me touching you.”

“Daisuke...”

“Well it does.”

It was Ken’s turn to choose the film for their movie night. The DVD he retrieved from his bag was a favorite of his, a period drama set in feudal Japan with a surprise fantasy element which Hikari had shown interest in watching. Ken appreciated having at least one person’s interest when picking movies so he wouldn’t feel like he was forcing anything on them. Tonight’s movie night would be a drastic difference from the last, when Daisuke put on yet another loud and violent American flick. Unlike Ken, Daisuke didn’t care what anybody else thought of his movie choices. That was just one of their many differences, Ken supposed. But they always found something to enjoy in each other’s tastes.

And in tasting each other, apparently, because at the last movie night Daisuke had gotten a little too comfortable and laid one on Ken when he thought the others weren’t looking. And it was lucky for them both that only Miyako caught sight of that quick but overly wet motion, as she was the only other person aware of their relationship. Turns out they’d both needed someone to confide in while mutually pining, and Miyako had secretly been that person for both of them.

Ken made his way to his pouting partner, dropping the DVD at the foot of the bed before sitting beside Daisuke, close enough to press shoulders. “I’m just concerned about your lack of restraint. It could get us into trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Despite Daisuke’s short reply, they both knew they agreed on the matter. There were many reasons it was better for them, for now, to keep their relationship under wraps. Still, Daisuke didn’t care for having the fact rubbed in his face.

And it wasn’t that Ken hated his boldness. If he had more boldness, maybe they would be years into their relationship instead of months.

When Ken tried to meet his eyes, Daisuke turned his head away, so Ken was left with no option but to invade his space. He crawled into Daisuke’s lap, wrapping legs around his hips before bending to nuzzle against his neck.

“As long as we’re alone, I don’t mind you touching me at all.”

Weak, Daisuke clutched at the small of Ken’s back, craning his neck to allow his boyfriend closer. Ken kissed him, and Daisuke’s arms wrapped around him to pull him closer. Together, they toppled back on the bed.

Daisuke ran his hands over Ken’s back and turned to get a face-full of hair. He breathed it in.

“So I can touch you all I want until they get here?”

Daisuke’s breath tickled Ken’s ear. Ken wanted to point out how now wasn’t actually a good time. That the others would arrive any minute. But Daisuke’s teeth caught his ear in that way that scattered tingles across his scalp. His voice came out small when he said, “I guess so.”

Rolling onto their sides, their legs tangled, Daisuke’s thigh moving into the heat between Ken’s. Ken mewled, trying to still Daisuke’s leg by squeezing his together. While he was busy with that, however, Daisuke was already on the attack somewhere else.

“Ah! Dai… Daisuke.”

His hand had slipped up Ken’s shirt, fingers flicking over his nipple. He groped at his flat pec.

Kissing down Ken’s jaw, Daisuke dropped his hand down to palm against the front of Ken’s jeans. Ken cried out, quickly muffling his embarrassing sounds by biting down on Daisuke’s shoulder, wetting the fabric of his shirt.

Their hips aligned, their arousals meeting and grinding. Daisuke moaned. Ken gasped, pulling his head back to gaze into his partner’s eyes. It was embarrassing to Ken to make eye contact in these moments, but he yearned for the strong sights Daisuke placed on him. Possessive. Daisuke mouthed at Ken’s lips. Dipped his tongue in only when Ken opened for him. Tongues, twitching and slippery, traced one another slowly and longingly within steamy, panting mouths.

The moment their kiss parted, Daisuke was already putting his mouth elsewhere. The side of Ken’s face. His neck. At his ear. Ken’s ear was so sensitive that even the heat of Daisuke’s breath against it made him tremble amidst his already erratic thrusts. Daisuke’s tongue lapped across it, and Ken jumped back.

“Don’t. It’s dirty,” his said, his voice sounding too breathy for his own comfort.

Daisuke moved to hover over him. “Nuh-uh,” he said, trying to get at his ear again, but Ken closed it off against his shoulder.

“I haven’t bathed since last night.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I do.”

Daisuke sat up and threw a leg over Ken, straddling him. He ran his hands up Ken’s torso, bunching his shirt up and feeling the goosebumps rising across his soft, hot skin. “Then I’ll just have to taste you somewhere else.”

Ken wanted to groan at the unabashed grin Daisuke wore, but the feeling of his hands dragging over his ribs left his head too dizzy to put on any front of exasperation. It wasn’t fair how Daisuke could reduce him to this.

Bending down, Daisuke brought his mouth to Ken’s belly, kissing there with wet, open lips. Ken’s cock throbbed in his pants, that hot mouth so close and so desirable. Then Daisuke kissed lower, planting wet spots under his belly button, and Ken’s hips bucked.

Tanned fingers took hold of the button of his jeans, slowly pulling the fabric together and letting the metal button slip through the slit, exposing the secret dip below Ken’s belly. Daisuke kissed there, lower lip touching the waistband of his briefs. _Zip._ He pulled the zipper down, his nose dragging along Ken’s nearly aching erection, breathing in its heady scent. Ken whined, reaching out to shove his fingers through Daisuke’s unruly hair. He arched his back, rising to meet the kiss Daisuke pressed to his cock.

Daisuke peeked at him, kicking up butterflies in Ken’s stomach. His eyes were dark, and his tongue darted over his kiss-swollen lips. Ken only realized now that his own mouth was hanging open. He closed it and swallowed, only able to muster enough courage to nod his consent.

That was enough for Daisuke. He took Ken’s briefs by the waistband, and Ken raised off the bed for him.

_Knock-knock-knock-knock!_

Even though the knock came from the front door, they leapt apart, Ken hurrying to button his pants and straighten his clothes and hair. The knock came again, and Ken looked to Daisuke, still sitting frozen at the other end of the bed.

“Are you going to get it?”

Daisuke snapped his head to him, stared, then blinked. “Oh yeah.”

The pair welcomed the other four with such ease and comfort that nobody would have suspected them. Not even Miyako, who had finally grown past the need to blare an extended grin at them every time she saw them together. The group made their way into Daisuke’s family’s apartment. Only Takeru lingered by the entryway long enough to helpfully inform Ken that his zipper was down. Ken corrected this.

Miyako dropped a clanking, clattering grocery bag on the kitchen counter. “Drinks are on me thanks to summer discounts at Ai-Mart. Tell your friends and family.”

“Why are you advertising for a place you don’t work at anymore?” Daisuke asked, rummaging through the cabinets for snacks.

“It’s my family’s livelihood. It’s home. Show some respect.”

“Are we the only ones here?” Hikari asked.

“My parents are out for the evening. Why, do you wanna do something bad?”

“What are we, kids again?” Iori asked, sending a wave of gloom to the others that even he could say that.

The group of six corralled into the living room. Cans cracked open and conversation settled down. The lights were off, DVD in the player and ready to go. An understood hierarchy meant that Daisuke and Ken took the couch to themselves while the other four lounged on the floor, cushions distributed. The advantage of the floor seat was the close proximity to the snack pile, but Daisuke was usually happy to forgo the junk food for the opportunity to throw an arm around Ken or shove his legs into his lap as he pleased. Though these perks would be limited tonight, he reminded himself, on account of their deal.

Daisuke took a drink and sat his can by Ken’s on the floor, then took Ken’s hand to play with his fingers, unable to make it past the opening credits before doing exactly what he’d told him not to do. But since the others were distracted, Ken supposed it was fine. And it wasn’t long before Ken leaned into him. Something Daisuke certainly didn’t take for granted since Ken had taken some time to be comfortable being physical to any degree around other people after they’d gotten together. Daisuke wondered if any of their friends noticed their shift from generally touchy friends to oddly distant and back.

At the very least, when Hikari turned attention back to the pair (talking to Ken about something in the movie) nobody batted an eye to see that they had shifted onto their sides, Daisuke’s arm firm across Ken’s chest. Daisuke was surprised at how calmly Ken held the conversation considering even he’d been nervous to see the heads turn. And especially considering it was only a few weeks ago that Ken had nearly elbowed him in the face for putting a hand on his hip during a group outing.

Compared to that, this was kind of bold.

They were back to watching the movie. Daisuke watched Ken’s eyes, fixed on the screen, intermittently disrupted by blinks that cast dark lashes stark against fair cheek. Ken never grasped what a pretty boy he was.

Daisuke grabbed the blanket draped across the back of the couch and covered the two of them. It was nice, he thought, to be able to be like this. Though he also thought they probably shouldn’t test the limits of how bold they could be.

Ken’s body was warm and soft. He’d pushed his hair back to allow Daisuke to nuzzle against his neck, and Daisuke filled his lungs with his scent. Pulling him a little closer now, he ran his hand down Ken’s front, slipping up his shirt to cup his belly and feel it raise with his breathing.

Slowly, Daisuke let his hand slide up, stopping to trace the outline of his pec. Ken wiggled and whispered:

“What are you doing?”

Daisuke drew close to his ear. “Thinking about earlier.”

“You should watch the movie.”

“I can’t focus.” His finger slid over Ken’s nipple. Circled it. Flicked across it until the nub became stiff and a tiny, grumpy whine played in Ken’s throat.

“We _just_ talked about this.”

“Yeah, but that was before you got in my lap and made out with me. Now I’m all wound up.” He kissed Ken’s ear, then took his nipple between his fingers, and Ken gasped.

“Daisuke.”

“It’s kind of exciting, isn’t it?”

The frown on Ken’s face made Daisuke falter. He pulled his hand out from under Ken’s shirt and rested it on his own leg.

“Sorry,” Daisuke whispered. He laid his head back down. This was exactly why Ken felt the need to remind him over and over again. Their friends were in the room, and it was lucky the movie was loud enough to cover their whispers. Being caught for their lingering touches was one thing. But fondling under the covers during movie night?

Yeah, probably not the best move.

Ken scooted back into Daisuke, and when Daisuke lifted up to look at him, Ken’s eye flicked back to meet his before looking ahead again. He pushed a knuckle against his lips, and very quietly against it, he said, “Do whatever you want.”

Jolt. Could Ken have really said what he thought he said? Ken didn’t know what he expected Daisuke to do now, but he certainly expected it to happen faster than it was.

“What,” Daisuke said behind his ear, “do _you_ want me to do?”

Ken pressed his fist more firmly against his mouth. “Just...” This was definitely a lapse in judgment. “Whatever you want.”

It frustrated Daisuke when Ken refused to specify for him. For as much as he wanted to dive fully into Ken’s offer – and he really did want to – he worried about pressuring him. Was he being shy, or was he tired of fighting Daisuke off? In most cases, the two knew each other inside and out, but this was relatively new territory. They were still figuring things out, both about each other and themselves.

Daisuke placed a hand on Ken’s exposed side. His skin was hot. He must have been nervous. He stroked his thumb there.

“Ken.” He kissed the back of Ken’s ear. “Is this okay?”

A short nod. “Mm-hmm.”

Daisuke touched the tip of his tongue to the back of his ear, following its curve down to the lobe and back up. He felt Ken’s body tremble. He took hold of Ken’s hip and pressed himself against his ass. He barely heard the squeak in Ken’s throat.

Lifting his head, Daisuke brought his lips over top of Ken’s ear. Pressed a kiss across it. Touched his tongue to the lobe and watched for a reaction.

Ken’s lips were pursed behind his fist. Daisuke wondered if his cheeks were colored, but it was too dark to tell. He licked up his lobe, over the jut of cartilage above. Could he go in this time?

His tongue plunged in, and Ken gasped, a chill running down his spine. Tip teasing the edge of the canal, Daisuke’s tongue filled his ear and tickled every nerve therein. It pulled back, leaving cold skin behind. And then it dove down again.

Lapping like a dog at a water dish, Daisuke invaded, abusing his hole on every downward lick. Ken wanted to fret over possible dirtiness, but he couldn’t focus. Tingles cascaded over his face and scalp. It was like his ear was being fucked by Daisuke’s tongue. There was nothing he could do about the straining in his pants. No way he could ignore the uncomfortable angle of his hardening cock. He hoped Daisuke wouldn’t notice as he moved his hand away from his face, slipping it under the blanket and moving for his pants.

Daisuke caught him by the wrist and whispered, “Let me get that for you,” before reaching into Ken’s pants and grabbing his cock in his fist to right it. Ken rutted in his grasp.

Miyako’s voice rang out, “I swear I’ve seen him in another movie.”

As quickly as he’d taken him, Daisuke retracted his hand, hovering it over Ken’s belly while they both lay frozen.

“Right?” Miyako asked, looking about. “He looks familiar.” There was a slight murmur and shrugged shoulders among them. Hikari said she didn’t recognize him. Takeru and Iori agreed. And with a final shrug, Miyako said, “Oh well,” and returned her attention to the screen.

The pair shared a sigh, Daisuke’s chest pressing into Ken’s back. He hugged him close and settled like that, thinking maybe they shouldn’t push their luck.

Ken arched back, ass pressing against Daisuke’s crotch. Daisuke made a sound, catching it before it grew too loud. He swallowed it down and moved in for Ken’s ear again, and in a whisper he asked, “Keep going?”

Ken was still. Then he shrugged, just barely.

Taking hold of Ken’s hip, Daisuke ground his erection against his form. Even through the layers of fabric, he could feel the shape of his cheeks, the dip between them, and he fit himself there, rolling his hips.

Biting his lower lip, Ken rocked his hips to stroke the heat behind him, barely managing to stroke his own itch against the front of his pants. Needy, he placed his hand by Daisuke’s on his hip, pinky overlapping his in a silent plea to move forward.

Daisuke did so, hand slipping across the front of Ken’s pants, fingers wrapping over his fly. “Here?” he asked?

Ken turned his head into the couch and said something Daisuke couldn’t make out.

“What?”

“If that’s what you wanna do.”

Daisuke popped up on his elbow, getting his face against Ken’s, and he growled into his ear, his whisper rough as he said, “Just tell me. You have to say what you want.” He tore open the fly of Ken’s pants, shoved his hand down his underwear. “Is this what you want?”

Ken whimpered when Daisuke stroked his cock, fingers rough against his sensitive skin. His heart pounded, his eyes scrunched closed. Daisuke’s voice rumbled in his ear again.

“Is it, Ken? Huh?”

Despite his best efforts, Ken couldn’t still the breath burning his chest and pushing out in deep pants to be muffled against the couch cushion.

“Well?” Daisuke egged, pumping Ken’s cock. “Is it?”

Ken turned his face to Daisuke’s, face flushed and pupils blown wide. He licked his parted lips and whispered, “Y-yeah.” He looked away when he bucked into Daisuke’s touch.

Daisuke snarled, shoving his face against the side of Ken’s again. “Yeah?” He thrust against his boyfriend, feeling his grip grow slippery with precum.

“Yeah,” Ken repeated.

The room snapped into silence. Daisuke stilled his movements, and Ken made a choked sound.

The attention of the room fell on Hikari where she’d crawled to the TV to pause the movie. By the time she turned to face the pair on the couch, they’d already put some space between them.

“You two,” Hikari began, “are worse than my brother.”

“Sorry?” Ken tried, hoping the terror wasn’t clear in his voice. He couldn’t bring himself to move a muscle, still lying flat on his side at the couch’s edge. His heart threatened to shatter his sternum. Daisuke was raised on his elbow against the back of the couch, hand propping his head up while the other continued to grip Ken’s cock for some reason. Ken felt he could die every time he throbbed.

Hikari sat on her knees and put her hands on her hips. “All your peep-peep-peeping while we’re trying to watch the movie.”

“You could hear us?” Daisuke asked.

Takeru chuckled. “Yeah, I’m hearing,” he made some incoherent whisper sounds, “behind me the whole time.”

“Oh...” Ken felt dizzy. “Sorry about that.” _Throb throb._ “We’ll be quieter.”

“If you don’t mind!” Miyako said, throwing her arms up. “The rest of us are at least _trying_ to watch this thing.”

“Well _I’m_ trying to jerk Ken off under the blanket, so who’s bothering who?”

If asked, Daisuke couldn’t say why he said it. Only that he’d thought it would be funny, and by the time risk caught up with reward, it was already coming out of his mouth. Ken went rigid in a not-so-erotic way, his body temperature sky-rocketing to the point where Daisuke could feel sweat slicking his lower belly. A haze filled the space beneath the blanket.

With a resounding sound of disgust, the others turned away. Hikari fell into a fit of giggles, and Iori said a deadpan, “Thank you for that mental image.” Even Miyako merely rolled her eyes before reaching forward and pressing the play button.

Ken could only hope his face spelled how much he wanted to throttle Daisuke when he tossed onto his back to glare fury at him. He was met with a face of utter disbelief already looking down at him, Daisuke’s brow shot up over wide eyes, his lips a straight line sucked into his mouth. Ken wanted to scream, _Why are you shocked? You’re the one who said it!_

With dread in his gut, Daisuke began to retract his hand. But Ken grabbed his arm, stilling him, and with that look of fury on his face, he hooked an elbow around the back of Daisuke’s neck, pulling him close.

“Don’t you dare stop now.”

It was whispered directly into his ear, and a chill shot down his back. Daisuke pulled away, saw Ken’s stern eyes, and dipped his hand back down.

With a sigh, Ken’s eyes fluttered closed, and he dropped his head back. Daisuke kept an eye on the room while he fucked Ken’s slippery cock with his fist.

Ken placed a hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing. The other arm he slipped away from Daisuke’s shoulders to reach below the blanket, where he palmed at the tent in Daisuke’s shorts before hooking his fingers around the shape of his erection and dragging his hand in time with Daisuke’s humps.

Daisuke bit his lip, muscles tense and shivers overtaking his frame. His eyes jumped between the others and Ken, keeping guard but drawn to the sight of Ken’s suffering at the hands of euphoria.

Eyes screwed shut, Ken spiraled closer to orgasm. He could feel the sweat between his palm and mouth, but he didn’t dare remove his hand. Daisuke’s thrusts against his other hand grew faster, and when Ken opened an eye, his stomach fluttered at the way Daisuke’s teeth dented his bottom lip, head turned to keep guard, his brow lowered in heavy concentration. He had to bite his lip even harder when he glanced at Ken to find his eyes rolling back, fingers of the hand over his mouth digging into his cheek. His grasp at the front of Daisuke’s shorts grew harder as well, causing the fabric to drag almost painfully over his cock.

That was it for Daisuke. He dropped to bury his face against Ken’s neck, only a fraction of a whine slipping through his clenched throat to vibrate against Ken’s skin as he unloaded in his underwear.

Panting hard against Ken’s neck, Daisuke went limp beside him, his working hand growing slow and threatening to still. Ken shook his head rapidly, hips bucking and hand flying from Daisuke’s crotch to his wrist, demanding him to resume _now_.

He did so, pumping even as Ken’s trembling grip made his wrist sore. Ken removed the hand from his mouth to hurriedly pull his shirt up, and Daisuke felt the hot jets of Ken’s cum spill over his thumb. Ken’s mouth was pursed tight, cheeks puffed up like a child holding their breath. His body trembled and curled, his back jerking off the couch. And in that semi-upright position, he released his hold on Daisuke.

Daisuke’s strokes slowed to a stop, and Ken fell back, releasing his breath in a puff before dragging in fresh air in long draws. He opened his eyes first to check the others, all still engrossed in the film and none the wiser to their actions. Then he turned his eyes to Daisuke, blissed out and heavy lidded, drool clinging to the corner of his parted lips.

Ken’s own desire to shut his eyes threatened to overtake him. But as much as he wished he could, his judgment was returning to him, and he was starting to feel sticky and uncomfortable. His softened cock still rested in Daisuke’s hand, and the cum over his belly was cooling. How, he wondered, did he let himself get carried away like this?

“We made a mess,” he whispered.

Daisuke nodded. He released Ken and dragged his hand up his belly, scooping up his cum. “There’s so much,” he whispered, a little cocky as though he had anything to do with the amount of semen Ken produced. “Oh.” He sat up, flipping the blanket so Ken could see the glistening glaze he’d shot onto it.

Quickly tugging up and buttoning his pants, Ken sat up beside Daisuke, the blanket stretched across their laps, shielding the mess behind it. Daisuke shrugged and wiped his hand off on the blanket. What was a little more jizz? The pair shared a look, both knowing they couldn’t ignore the incriminating evidence. But Ken, quick with a solution, reached for Daisuke’s drink on the floor, and when he held it out to him, he accepted it with a quirk of the head. Then Ken put his hand over Daisuke’s and upturned the can.

The drink splashed onto the front of Daisuke’s shirt and spilled across his lap, effectively soaking the blanket.

“Hey!”

When the others whipped around, Ken had already retracted his hand, leaving Daisuke dumbfounded with his empty can.

“Miss your mouth?” Takeru asked, getting a laugh out of Hikari.

“Seriously, Daisuke-kun?” Miyako said. “If you’re just gonna waste it, why should I bother bringing it?”

“What? But--” He snapped his head to Ken, who was side-eying him with a perfect little frown.

“Motomiya...”

It was no use being defensive, and there was no arguing that it got the job done. Daisuke wadded up the soiled blanket and carried it to the laundry room, catching Ken’s smirk as he left.

Ken slumped back on the couch, far too exhausted for so early in the night. When Daisuke returned, he wore a clean T-shirt, but his shorts hadn’t changed. Their little tryst had been confined to the first quarter of the movie, which was good since Daisuke’s parents arrived home not long after, and Ken didn’t know if he could handle the awkwardness of greeting them with their son’s hand down his pants. He could still hardly believe he managed with their friends.

Outside the apartment, the group wrapped up the night and said their goodbyes. Iori lingered just long enough to inform Ken that his pants were unzipped. Ken corrected this.

“I cannot believe,” Ken said later, coming into Daisuke’s room fresh from the bath, toweling at his damp hair, “that you made me to do something so stupid.”

Daisuke was lying on his bed in his pajamas and thumbing through a manga. Some old shounen series about basketball. “I never noticed how gay these characters were when I was a kid,” he said.

Ken flopped down beside him. “Did you hear what I said?”

Daisuke put the manga down and rolled to face him. “I didn’t make you! I asked you over and over if you wanted to. You just needed to say the word and I’da stopped.”

He had him there, but Ken really didn’t want to admit it.

Daisuke rolled onto his belly, chin tucked in his folded arms. “I didn’t make you,” he repeated, and Ken could hear the pout in his voice. “I asked you.”

Ken pressed a kiss to his temple, and with his lips buried in his hair, he mumbled, “Yeah, yeah. You were too convincing.”

“Really?”

Ken snorted. “Maybe.”

Daisuke rolled and wrapped his arms around Ken, pulling him to his chest. “What can I convince you to do now?”

Ken felt as though he’d opened a dangerous gate, and he felt an amount of embarrassment that he wasn’t exactly dreading that. But even so, he couldn’t meet Daisuke’s eyes when he said, “I get the feeling we’re going to find out.”

 


End file.
